Roxy Mitchell - Miss Independent
by Jabi07
Summary: Roxy and Charlie break Ronnie's heart and come clean but will they have a future in Walford or will they have to leave?


Roxy Mitchell- Miss Independent

Part One

Roxy watches Ronnie pushing Matthew in his buggy Charlie by her side as she smiles sadly at how content her sister looked,

"Mummy?" Roxy turns away to face her daughter forcing back the tears,

"Yes darling?"

"You promise me we could go to the park?" Roxy exhales slowly knowing that's where they'd be heading but she did promise Amy and she can't break her promise,

"Go get your coat then darling" Amy excitedly runs and gets her coat on whilst Roxy tries to compose herself as her stomach knots with dread,

"Come on mummy!" Roxy takes Amy's outstretched hand and they both leave the house.

The park was busy as Amy ran around playing with some friends from school her laughter making Roxy smile,

"Just like her mummy" Ronnie comments smirking over at a alarmed Roxy,

"Christ don't sneak up on people!" Charlie gives an awkward smile making Roxy do the same as Ronnie places herself beside her sister at the bench,

"Aunty Ronnie!" Amy excitedly ran into Ronnie's arms making Ronnie giggle happily,

"Hello gorgeous!"

"Come play with me?!" Ronnie takes her hand as they head off towards Amy's friends as Charlie awkwardly sits by Roxy,

"Been awhile?"

"It has. I thought that maybe you wanted to be alone you know with your wife and child" Charlie nods his head,

"I've missed you Roxy" Roxy glares at him,

"Really? You really going to say that after everything?!" Charlie exhales,

"I'm sorry but it's the truth I have. I thought that I could move on with Ronnie but I can't and I know that your the same!" Roxy softens slightly as she watches Amy with Ronnie laughing and having fun,

"You know Charlie all my awful relationships I never thought that anyone would make me feel special and important...Charlie you make me feel that but being with you means breaking Ronnie's heart and I can't do that...I'm sorry I can't" Ronnie joins them before Charlie can respond as she senses an atmosphere,

"What's going on?" She asks looking over at Roxy knowing that she always cracks under her hard stare,

"Ronnie everything is fine really uh I better get back I have things to do"

"Well listen how bout we take Amy for the afternoon?" Roxy sighs as she nods her head,

"I'll pick her up later uh see you both later" Roxy hurries away unable to stop the tears from falling down her face as she makes her way home. Roxy sat huddled on the sofa her eyes red raw from crying as she feels a hand lightly brush her hair making her bolt up of the chair,

"Charlie? What you doing? Sneaking around god you scared me!"

"Sorry still have a spare key uh listen I'm sorry about earlier it's just Ronnie she is so happy when Matthew is around but...she is distanced with me and then there's you and how my heart races when I see you I just...wish that I had met you before Ronnie but we can't change anything can we" Roxy steps forward and slowly takes his hand into hers as with his other hand he wipes a tear from her face,

"Oh Charlie we are going to be taking one hell of a risk of we do this"

"I know. But I honestly know that it's forever I feel it Roxy!" Roxy and Charlie lean closer as their lips touch longing for so long to touch each other had consumed their kiss with passion.

Roxy and Charlie lay silently in each other's arms both silent and taking in the moment,

"What you thinking about?"

"Charlie right now even though I'm afraid of the hurt we've caused I feel happy...you make me happy more than I thought possible!" They kiss as they huddle closer together,

"Yeah. I feel a strength with you Roxy. I better speak to Ronnie" Roxy exhales,

"I better take Amy upto phill out the way from the anger"

"Yeah for the best" Roxy and Charlie got dressed and both headed over to Ronnie's,

"Hey Ron uh I've come to collect Amy"

"Ok. Uh Amy go put your coat on babe" Amy does as she's told as Ronnie looks at her sister,

"So what is the secret Roxy?"

"What?"

"You heard me Rox? I know when your lying so what's going on?"

"Not now Ronnie!" Charlie warms as Amy re enters the room,

"Amy say good night to your aunt and uncle" Amy says goodnight before Roxy takes her hand and leads her out the house making her way to phil's,

"Roxy come on in" Phil lets them inside as he senses Roxy acting uneasy,

"What's happened now?"

"Listen uh I need to sort something with Ronnie so could Amy stay here tonight?"

"Course go on through Amy. Rox it's not something too serious is it?"

"I promise too explain everything in the morning" Roxy rushes out and heads straight back to Ronnie's where she could hear screaming and yelling,

"ALL THIS TIME! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ronnie screams as Roxy enter the doorway,

"Ah here she is my loyal and loving sister!"

"Ron I..."

"Don't even bother Roxy. You see Charlie has explained everything so don't explain as there is nothing to say...all I want is my son the rest doesn't matter so go riding off into the sunset because your both nothing to me And my son is everything got it!" Roxy steps into the room tears falling down her face,

"I'm so sorry Ronnie I never meant for all this!"

"Oh just get out Roxy in fact take him with you!" Roxy and Charlie walked hand in hand through the square both trembling but together found some strength as they entered roxy's house both unsure what destruction they have caused.


End file.
